


Anima

by Ljn



Category: Naruto
Genre: Comedy, Drama, Family, Multi, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Torture
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-21
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2018-07-25 22:37:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 10
Words: 13,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7549954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ljn/pseuds/Ljn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Era ironico che fino a quando aveva inteso distruggere la propria città natale, gli incubi che ora lo tormentavano non lo avessero neppure sfiorato. Ironico, sì. E così dannatamente ingiusto che avrebbe digrignato i denti da mattina a sera, se non fosse stato “chi” in effetti era.<br/>Avrebbe dovuto andarsene, e vivere senza rimpianti e libero, in una qualche città meno ipocrita con gente che non lo additava per strada come se fosse un fenomeno da baraccone. Trovarsi una donna, e ricostruire il clan, come aveva in mente da ragazzino, quando le conseguenze delle proprie azioni erano solo una vaga consapevolezza da accantonare per poter conquistare la vendetta.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Uno

**Author's Note:**

> Il fatto che io adori Sasuke e il suo pessimismo tormentoso, oramai non è un segreto.  
> Naruto è troppo positivo e solare, per poter andare d'accordo totalmente con la mia visione del mondo e del futuro. Sasuke invece ... a parte che io sono più portata a essere umana di lui, lo sento fortemente come una anima affine. Soprattutto quando il suo creatore non gli fa fare figure di *bip*.  
> Tenete presente che questo testo l'ho cominciato a scrivere alcuni anni fa, quando ancora le mie previsioni per la fine del manga (che non leggevo poi così tanto) erano ancora stazionate sul "cinico-etero", non sul "mi sono persa la trama (anche se questa parte forse era vera anche allora, ora che ci penso) e ora me ne sono ritrovata una (quale?) che ho deciso di ignorare globalmente perchè ... che cavolo di insensaggine idiota è 'sta roba?". Quindi il contesto è questo:  
> \- dopo la guerra (che ha seguito un corso logico di qualche tipo ed è finita con la sconfitta dell'avo Uchiha perchè il resto mi rifiuto anche di prenderlo in considerazione come parte della faccenda) Sasuke ritorna a Konoha e viene processato. Naruto intercede graziosamente (...) e delicatamente (...) per lui.  
> \- i due finiscono per vivere insieme come termine insindacabile per la concessione degli arresti domiciliari al fedifr ... ehm... traditore nella casa di quest'ultimo (perchè quella di Naruto ...).  
> "Anima" si colloca temporalmente alcuni anni dopo la fine della guerra. Sasuke e Naruto non hanno una relazione di tipo amoroso, all'inizio. Coabitano. Sono la famiglia dell'altro. Ma non dividono lo stesso letto, tanto per intenderci. Sono amici, che sono rimasti lontani per anni e che hanno reimparato ad essere amici l'uno per l'altro. ... Nel loro modo disfunzionale, ma la loro relazione funziona, ecco.  
> "Anima" racconta l'animo di Sasuke con le sue ferite e la sua risoluzione, quello di Naruto e del suo incommensurabile affetto, quello della famiglia che loro malgrado (parlo a nome di un Uchiha a caso) si sono ritrovati tra i piedi. "Anima" è un viaggio psicologico che prende spunto da un accadimento drammatico per plasmare un futuro migliore per tutte le anime coinvolte nella spessa trama che sono la volontà e la vita di Naruto.  
> Premesso questo, mettetevi comodi e iniziate a rimpinguare le scorte di valium. Io vado per campi a cogliere margherite continuamente, quando devo raccontare un singolo fatto scatenante.  
> Baci e coriandoli!  
> Ljn

**_.1._**

 

Lo avevano convocato.

Da quando era tornato, nessuno lì aveva mai desiderato la sua presenza al punto di spingersi a ordinargli di presentarsi in un luogo. Per la verità, nessuno lo voleva veramente lì. Punto e basta.

Era solamente un’esistenza scomoda  per tutti. Inutile.

Se non fosse stato il  gigantesco punto debole dell’eroe della grande guerra, sarebbe stato un cadavere molto tempo prima.

Invece era un morto che respirava, mangiava e dormiva.

Tutto sommato, però, la sua intera “vita” era stata un elogio all’inutilità, quindi non era sorprendente che continuasse ad esserlo anche nella “morte”.

Aveva cercato di superare il fratello per ottenere l’approvazione del padre. Inutilmente.

Aveva inseguito la vendetta per la morte del suo clan. Inutilmente.

Aveva abbandonato le persone che gli volevano bene per inseguire il potere. Inutilmente.

Aveva ucciso suo fratello per giustificare i suoi sacrifici. Inutilmente.

Aveva cercato un’altra giustificazione ai suoi sacrifici, perché non era possibile ammettere che fosse stato tutto inutile la prima volta. Aveva tradito di nuovo. Ferito di nuovo. Vendicato di nuovo. Tutto inutilmente.

Era un uomo inutile. Un ninja, inutile. Dato che il risultato dei suoi errori era la situazione sgradevole in cui si trovava al momento e che non aveva motivo di credere sarebbe cambiata negli anni a venire.

Oh, sì. “Lui” era felice di quella cosa. “Lui” aveva ottenuto il suo premio. “Lui” era convinto che sarebbe tornato tutto come un tempo. “Lui” pensava che prima o poi, ed era ottimisticamente convinto che sarebbe stato “prima”, lo avrebbero reintegrato. Lo avrebbero visto per quello che era agli occhi di “lui”. Una vittima. Un idealista che si era lasciato trasportare troppo lontano. Un … dobe. Pure peggio che inutile.

Sì. Era un dobe, come accusava da anni di essere il suo supposto “migliore amico”.

Perché era comunque lì, a sopportare la propria inutilità, quando sarebbe bastato andarsene.

Liberarsi dei bracciali che sigillavano i suoi poteri non sarebbe stato neanche troppo difficile, nonostante quelli che glieli avevano imposti credessero il contrario. Non che fosse così cretino da andare a dirglielo, altrimenti si sarebbe trovato a non vedere più il cielo se non da dietro le sbarre di una prigione. Sempre se gli fosse andata bene.

Avrebbe proprio dovuto andarsene.

Era il giocattolo dell’eroe nazionale, anzi, sovranazionale. Il suo orgoglio glielo urlava imprecando ogni mattina mentre preparava la colazione. Ogni pomeriggio mentre faceva il bucato e ogni notte mentre fissava le stelle ricordando il suo passato e non riuscendo perciò a dormire.

Era ironico che fino a quando aveva inteso distruggere la propria città natale, gli incubi che ora lo tormentavano non lo avessero neppure sfiorato. Ironico, sì. E così dannatamente ingiusto che avrebbe digrignato i denti da mattina a sera, se non fosse stato “chi” in effetti era.

Avrebbe dovuto andarsene, e vivere senza rimpianti e libero, in una qualche città meno ipocrita con gente che non lo additava per strada come se fosse un fenomeno da baraccone. Trovarsi una donna, e ricostruire il clan, come aveva in mente da ragazzino, quando le conseguenze delle proprie azioni erano solo una vaga consapevolezza da accantonare per poter conquistare la vendetta.

Che scemenza.

 Avrebbe tanto voluto tornare indietro nel tempo e prendere a sberle quel moccioso che era stato, fino a fargli entrare in quella zucca ottusa e concentrata che aveva all’epoca un po’ di buonsenso. Era anche per quello che non parlava con Kakashi. Perché avrebbe dovuto prendere a pugni più seriamente il suo vecchio “se”. Ma era una sciocchezza, perché sapeva benissimo pure lui che non lo avrebbe ascoltato neppure se fosse stato Kami in persona a venire a bussare alla sua porta con quella buona idea. Gli avrebbe chiuso il battente in faccia come fosse stato un qualsiasi venditore porta a porta, e avrebbe continuato a pianificare la morte di suo fratello. Lo sapeva. Perfettamente.

Come sapeva che si sarebbe pentito in eterno di essersi fatto prendere in giro da ogni idiota con una buona storia da raccontare, ma che questo non gli avrebbe impedito di mantenere intatto il disprezzo per quella gente che era stata più pronta di lui a farsi menare per il naso da chiunque, e ancora più veloce a gettare le proprie colpe sul primo capro espiatorio plausibilmente trovabile per la via. Se non altro, lui era stato un moccioso influenzabile, nonostante all’epoca si ritenesse un adulto con il pelo sullo stomaco.

Certo. Alcuni erano diversi, e a malincuore dovette riconoscere che uno dei primi a dimostrarlo era stato proprio Kakashi, ma lui li odiava comunque.

Avrebbe dovuto andarsene.

C’erano così tanti motivi per non rimanere, che proprio non capiva come mai fosse ancora lì, a camminare in una via affollata, tra la gente che si apriva dinnanzi a lui come se avesse avuto la peste, per arrivare al palazzo da dove l’ordine era arrivato, in un modo così solerte e servile che gli faceva venire la voglia di prendersi a botte da solo.


	2. Due

**_.2._**

Sbuffò interiormente. Chi voleva prendere in giro? Quegli stupidi discorsi non lo avevano portato a nulla fino ad ora, e non lo avrebbero trascinato via neppure adesso da quella odiosa città e da quel fastidioso volgo che la riempiva come mucche una stalla.

Non se ne sarebbe andato.

E non perché godesse intimamente di quanto quegli idioti avessero paura di lui, nonostante in teoria – in teoria, si ripeté con una certa soddisfazione – lui fosse innocuo quanto un bambino.

Non perché quella stupida città gli fosse mancata, perché conteneva i ricordi di una vita felice che non era più.

Non per i pochi che lo avevano riaccolto a braccia aperte, anche se tenendo un kunai a portata di mano – credevano davvero che non se ne sarebbe accorto? – e solo perché erano troppo affezionati ad un certo dobe di sua conoscenza per ferirlo non facendolo.

Non per Sakura, che aveva pianto per le prime due settimane del suo … ritorno, senza fare veramente nulla per far sì che non lo giustiziassero a parte fissare il vuoto e cercare di affogare tutti con le sue lacrime.

Per nessuna di queste motivazioni, sarebbe rimasto.

Se sopportava di essere degradato a casalinga, era per quel “lui”, che per tutta la vita era stato la cosa più rumorosa che avesse mai avuto la sfortuna di incontrare, ma che per difendere “il suo migliore amico” era stato in un silenzio composto per tutto l’iter del processo fino a quando, chiesta cortesemente la parola al momento opportuno, aveva chiesto altrettanto cortesemente di “regalarglielo” come premio per aver salvato loro il culo. Aveva detto proprio così. E poi aveva aggiunto che se avesse creato problemi, allora avrebbe pagato “lui” al suo posto. Quel … dobe.

Non era la minaccia incombente della morte dell’altro, però, che lo fermava dal prendere la porta e dire addio, questa volta per sempre. Figurarsi se dei codardi come quelli che lo avevano punito avrebbero avuto le palle per uccidere il loro più forte scudo umano. Al massimo avrebbero mandato qualche squadra di anbu a distruggere lui, e che ci provassero pure, se proprio volevano altre morti sulla coscienza oltre quelle che già vi gravavano.

No. Non era per paura di avere anche lui a pesare sulla sua anima nera, oltre a suo fratello, che rimaneva. E neppure per il debito che aveva nei suoi confronti per non averlo mai lasciato solo, ad affogare nell’odio più profondo.

Era per l’ansia che svaniva negli occhi di Naruto quando scendeva a fare colazione, e lo trovava in cucina. Per le notti in cui sentiva la porta della propria camera aprirsi, e lui, quell’usuratonkachi che si illudeva migliore di un Uchiha, entrava in un silenzio che non gli apparteneva, e si accostava al suo letto, solo per vedere se era occupato.

Per la certezza che Sasuke aveva che se lo avesse abbandonato di nuovo, gli avrebbe rubato per sempre quel sorriso che anche adesso era un po’ incerto e spaventato sotto la patina brillante che mostrava agli altri. Nonostante fossero già passati quattro anni da quando il consiglio delle nazioni lo aveva condannato ad essere legato a doppio filo a quel suo fortissimo, fragilissimo migliore amico.

Migliore amico che per lui non aveva battuto ciglio nel rinunciare al suo sogno di una vita, quando i maledetti lo avevano ricattato esplicitamente per farlo desistere dalle sue smanie da buon samaritano. Che gli aveva restituito una famiglia nonostante non la meritasse più. Che sopportava i suoi malumori e i suoi traumi mai superati, e andava avanti, ma che a volte lo fissava con una tale incertezza da fargli sanguinare il cuore dalla voglia di dirgli che non sarebbe stato più un bambino egoista. Che non lo avrebbe più abbandonato alla mercé del buio. Che lo avrebbe protetto da quel mondo che proprio non voleva saperne di essere giusto come lo sognava lui.

Per questo non sarebbe mai andato via.

E per il fatto che aveva trovato la sua casa tale e quale l’aveva lasciata, pulitissima e in perfetto ordine.  Con tanto dei fiori preferiti da sua madre nei vasi che tante volte da piccolo aveva rischiato di far cadere, e un minuscolo ma curatissimo orto in cui crescevano rigogliose verdure di tutti i generi e in cui spiccavano i suoi amati pomodori.

Sakura gli ha detto che Naruto aveva insistito con il capitano Yamato e con l’Hokage affinché fosse ricostruita tale e quale era stata ai vecchi tempi, e aveva pure seguito - con disperazione del primo e esasperazione della seconda - le fasi dei lavori, lamentandosi ad ogni minimo errore.

Sì.

Sarebbe rimasto per Naruto.

Perché alla fine della guerra, mentre si accingeva a voltare le spalle per l’ultima volta al suo unico legame ancora esistente, aveva visto la consapevolezza appannare gli occhi azzurri del dobe e iniziare a spegnervi la luce che li rendeva il suo personale faro nella notte. E aveva scoperto – in una rivelazione brutale e così chiara da accecarlo più di quanto avrebbe potuto mai fare l’uso smodato del Mangekyou Sharingan – che non era abbastanza forte da sopportarlo. Un conto era vivere nelle tenebre sapendo che da qualche parte in quella notte buia che era la sua vita, una piccola parte di se stesso si crogiolava al tepore del Sole. Un altro era permettere a questo Sole di affogare nella notte con lui.

Ovviamente questo, “lui” non lo avrebbe mai saputo. Mai e poi mai avrebbe ammesso una cosa così imbarazzante come un “sentimento” a quel dobe ritardato, che comunque non ci avrebbe creduto. Neanche se per un qualche miracolo avesse deciso di comunicarglielo.

Già doveva ritenersi fortunato che lo onorasse della sua vista. Non era necessario sapesse pure che a quel punto aveva realizzato da un pezzo che quello che gli aveva impedito di ucciderlo tanto tempo prima e che lo aveva spinto ad aiutarlo al tempo della guerra, non era puro e semplice cameratismo ritrovato. O desiderio di espiazione dopo aver saputo la verità. E neppure il senso di fratellanza che quel deficiente continuava a sbandierare ai quattro venti, rischiando che lo soffocasse con uno dei cuscini del salotto di casa loro in un momento di estrema disattenzione.

 

Così sopportava gli sguardi e l’inutilità, anche se tutto sommato riteneva di essere almeno un po’ utile al suo “migliore amico”. Forse. O forse era solo una sua pia illusione, ed in effetti sarebbe stato meglio per Naruto se fosse scomparso dalla faccia della terra e dai suoi ricordi.

 

\- Uchiha. – alzò lo sguardo verso la voce seccata che aveva osato pronunciare il suo nome come fosse un’imprecazione.

\- Sei in ritardo. Ti abbiamo fatto chiamare un’ora fa.

Era mezz’ora.

Non commentò, rimanendo impassibile alle lamentele dell’altro. Limitandosi, alla prima pausa, a far notare al segretario che lo stava facendo ritardare ancora di più.

\- Sarebbe stato meglio per tutti se ti avessero ammazzato.

Se non avesse avuto fondati motivi per non poterlo permettere, avrebbe anche potuto dichiararsi d’accordo con lui.

\- Avresti dovuto essere più convincente nell’esternare i tuoi desideri, allora. Ah, giusto. Tu non sei stato ammesso al processo, vero?

Vedendolo arrossire stizzito, quasi gli ghignò in faccia. Era sempre una soddisfazione mettere in difficoltà quella carogna bigotta, ricordandogli che lui era solamente un passacarte di nessun conto. Soprattutto da quando aveva scoperto di non essere il solo a subire la sua malignità.

\- Un giorno o l’altro te la taglio quella lingua schifosa che ti ritrovi, moccioso.

\- Puoi sempre provarci. – ribatté distrattamente l’altro. Aveva già perso interesse per l’insetto, avendo visto avvicinarsi il braccio destro dell’Hokage.

\- Sasuke-kun. Sei arrivato.

Non riusciva a comportarsi male con quella donna. Aveva un non so ché che proprio gli impediva di essere scortese. Al massimo riusciva a censurare il suo impulso a raddrizzare le spalle, lisciarsi i capelli e chiamarla “signora”.

\- Shizune-san.

\- Mi dispiace di averti dovuto far venire qui di fretta, ma Tsunade-sama ha necessità di parlarti.

\- Non c’è problema. – ora era davvero curioso.

\- Hatori-san, puoi accompagnare tu Uchiha-san dalla Godaime? Io sono un po’ di fretta per l’ospedale. Scusami, Sasuke-kun.

Fece un piccolo cenno di assenso con la testa, anche se avrebbe preferito essere accompagnato da colei che aveva seguito la sua riabilitazione post-bellica.

Hatori lo accompagnò, come il suo superiore gli aveva gentilmente ordinato, in un silenzio rancoroso, per poi bussare e annunciarlo con un tono così melenso che a Sasuke venne da vomitare.

\- Tsunade-sama, Uchiha è arrivato.

\- Era ora. Ti ho fatto chiamare più di un’ora fa.

Lui entrò, superando la sua guida - Prenditela con i tuoi sottoposti oppure ridammi il chakra. – con lei non aveva remore a sfoggiare tutto il suo gradevole carattere.

\- Sì, sì. Certo. – fece un gesto distratto della mano verso il sottoposto in questione – Puoi andare, grazie Kantori. – mentre questi chiudeva la porta, umiliato dall’errore della donna e dal sorrisetto di superiorità di Sasuke che lo fissava, lei riprese a parlare, già dimentica della sua esistenza - Scommetto che te la sei presa con comodo quando ti è arrivato il messaggio. Anche se non dubito che … come si chiama non si sia proprio affrettato a mandarlo.

Ci fosse stato Naruto, avrebbe rimproverato la vecchia di non curarsi dei suoi uomini abbastanza da ricordarne il nome. Era diventato così dannatamente attento a quelle quisquiglie, negli anni, da essere irritante. Lui si limitò a concedere un altro punto al rispetto che aveva per quella donna spaventosa.

\- A volte ti comporti proprio come il moccioso che sei ancora. Tu e Naruto siete proprio uguali. – terminò scontenta lei, nel frattempo.

Aggrottò le sopracciglia, infastidito dal paragone. – In quale universo parallelo avrei qualcosa a che spartire con quel dobe?

Tsunade socchiuse per tutta risposta gli occhi appoggiando il mento sulle dita intrecciate davanti a sé. Poi lo fissò, fino a renderlo spiacevolmente consapevole di essere studiato come un insetto non particolarmente bello. L’unico motivo che lo sollevò dal sentirsi veramente a disagio, fu che le occhiate di Orochimaru erano molto peggio, perché lo guardava come fosse un cioccolatino da poter scartare in qualsiasi momento.

Così rimase tranquillo e saldo sulle gambe, ad aspettare che lei giungesse alle conclusioni che stava cercando.

\- Tu non mi piaci, Uchiha. Immagino tu sappia anche il perché.

Certo che lo sapeva. Appena aveva visto come la donna interagiva con il suo amico, aveva capito che lo considerava il figlio che non aveva mai avuto. Era ovvio che lui, che era la causa di quasi tutti i problemi del figlio in questione, non fosse la persona che più le stava simpatica sul pianeta. Già lo sorprendeva che al tempo del processo non avesse insistito per fargli cavare gli occhi, solo per principio. Si limitò ad annuire.

Lei contraccambiò bruscamente il gesto e riprese la sua analisi per altri infiniti secondi, riuscendo ad irritarlo al punto da aprire la bocca per chiederle se lo aveva fatto muovere da casa solo per comunicargli che lui non le piaceva. Fu sollevato dal disonore di diventare curioso dalla sua successiva affermazione. – Naruto è scomparso. – disse, prendendolo in contropiede.

\- … Come? – sillabò incredulo.


	3. Tre

**_.3._**

 

\- Naruto … -/- Ho capito questo. – la interruppe secco. – Come è possibile che sia scomparso?

Nei termini per la sua prigionia di favore, c’era pure che Naruto sarebbe entrato nelle forze speciali internazionali create ad hoc dopo la guerra, e che avrebbe avuto sempre un gruppo a vegliare sulla sua imprevedibile persona - o per meglio dire a “reprimerla”-, colpevole di essere troppo eccentrica e libera per il consiglio di bacchettoni.

 In pratica, Naruto aveva barattato la sua libertà con la propria, già soggetta a diverse restrizioni per il solo fatto di essere un jinchuuriki. Aveva ridotto in catene pure lui. A volte si faceva schifo da solo.

\- La sua squadra stava indagando dei movimenti sospetti nel paese del Sole. Questo lo sapevi?

Ovvio che lo sapeva. Il dobe lo aveva messo a parte di ogni più piccolo particolare di ogni missione che aveva compiuto in quei quattro anni. Era come se non sopportasse di saperlo escluso da qualche aspetto della propria vita.

\- Sì.

Tsunade sospirò, vagamente irritata. – Certo. Era impossibile che non te lo avesse detto. Quel ragazzo non sa cosa sia la riservatezza.

Se non fosse stato che “Naruto è scomparso” stava ancora risuonando come una sirena nella sua testa, avrebbe quasi ceduto alla tentazione di mettersi a ridere della sua espressione rassegnata.

\- Quindi?

\- I suoi compagni lo stanno cercando.

\- Come hanno fatto a perderselo, tanto per iniziare? Non è che sia talmente tranquillo e silenzioso che ci si possa dimenticare di lui così facilmente. – il sarcasmo tagliente che aveva voluto dare all’affermazione comunque veritiera, era appesantito da una nota ansiosa che proprio non aveva inteso esternare, constatò con fastidio.

Per parte sua, Tsunade si sentì in qualche modo rassicurata da quella reazione involontaria. Si appoggiò allo schienale della poltrona, sorridendo ironicamente al suo indirizzo e mettendolo a disagio. Finalmente qualcosa di divertente rallegrava la giornata pesante che stava vivendo. E lei voleva godersela fino in fondo.

\- Si è infiltrato nell’organizzazione sospetta. E non si è presentato all’ultimo appuntamento col suo contatto.

La faccia incredula dell’Uchiha sarebbe valsa una colossale presa in giro dell’orgoglioso moccioso, in un altro momento. – Infiltrato. Uzumaki -sincerità- Naruto. Non potevano trovare qualcun altro? Che so … una scimmia per esempio?

\- Che tu ci creda o no, Naruto ha talento per l’infiltrazione. Kurama gli offre un’ottima copertura e lui è sorprendentemente piuttosto bravo a recitare la parte stabilita. I suoi stessi compagni mi hanno giurato che se non sapessero la verità, ne sarebbero ingannati anche loro. – aggiunse alla sua espressione scettica.

Decise di non contestare, nonostante non fosse convinto delle sue parole. Se era così bravo, perché il dobe non se ne era vantato? Perché non glielo aveva rinfacciato come al solito? A quanto pareva, non sapeva proprio tutto delle missioni e della vita di Naruto, e questo lo irritava enormemente. Scacciò il pensiero indigesto.

\- Resta sempre il fatto che è praticamente impossibile che qualcuno possa aver avuto la meglio su di lui. E poi quegli inetti dei suoi compagni avrebbero dovuto essere lì come supporto. Che stavano facendo mentre lui era nei guai?

Più lui si agitava, più lei si sentiva calma. E l’evidente preoccupazione del solitamente composto Uchiha, riusciva dove non era stata in grado di arrivare la consapevolezza che Naruto non era uno sprovveduto totale, e sapeva cavarsela anche da solo.

\- Stavano seguendo un’altra pista. Il suo contatto doveva incontrarlo ieri, ma Naruto non si è presentato per il rapporto. – ripeté pazientemente.

Dovette controllare l’ansia galoppante, prima di poter chiedere con rinnovata arroganza: – Quindi? Perché lo stai dicendo a me?

Avrebbe tolto gli stupidi bracciali e sarebbe andato a fare una gita nella terra del Sole, decise. Tanto per dimostrare di poterlo fare senza che nessuno se ne accorgesse. Non aveva nulla a che fare col fatto che il dobe  era stato probabilmente catturato e neppure che in un solo giorno avrebbero potuto fargli di tutto, si auto convinse.

\- Non te lo ho detto perché tu facessi una sciocchezza come tuo solito. L’ho fatto proprio per il motivo opposto. – precisò Tsunade, dimostrando una inquietante capacità di leggergli nel pensiero.

La degnò di un’occhiata derisoria – Sono guardato a vista da una squadra anbu, senza chakra e non posso uscire dal villaggio senza la tua autorizzazione. Che  sciocchezza potrei fare? E per quale motivo, poi?

\- Sai perché non ho insistito per una pena più dura? – cambiò argomento lei.

\- Per Naruto. – le rispose senza neanche pensarci, maledicendosi poi per aver abboccato.

\- Sì, ma non solo. – si appoggiò con le mani alla scrivania e si alzò, dando poi le spalle al ragazzo per avvicinarsi alla finestra e girarsi di nuovo a studiare la sua reazione alle proprie successive parole - Ho appoggiato per quanto ragionevole possibile quel moccioso perché ho visto. “Ti” ho visto, per la precisione. Ti ho visto esitare. E scegliere di rimanere. Lo so che avresti potuto andartene in qualsiasi momento. Se non lo hai fatto è stato per lui. E non serve che tu lo neghi. Puoi non ammetterlo neanche con te stesso, per quanto mi riguarda. Ma io ho visto lo stesso.

Sasuke si irrigidì appena e la pugnalò con la più glaciale delle sue occhiate – Hai le allucinazioni.

Lei alzò indifferente le spalle - Sarà. Ma sappiamo entrambi che quei bracciali sono solo un accessorio di bellezza per te. – sorrise soddisfatta al suo sussulto sorpreso. – Ragazzo. Orochimaru era uno dei miei migliori amici. Credi davvero di essere stato l’unico con cui ha condiviso i suoi trucchetti?

Si sentì nudo davanti a quegli occhi divertiti. – Anche Naruto …? – chiese prima di pensare che magari non era una buona idea confermare implicitamente quelli che tutto sommato erano solo sospetti della donna.

\- Conoscendo Jiraiya non gli è passato per l’anticamera del cervello di dirglielo. – “forse” terminò tra sé e sé guardandosi bene dal dirlo ad alta voce.

\- Perché non … -/- … glielo ho detto io? Perché non volevo deluderlo ancora di più se mi fossi sbagliata sul tuo conto. – socchiuse gli occhi minacciosamente - E sia ben chiaro, dato che ne stiamo parlando, che se mai farai altro per ferire il mio bambino, non dovrai temere di essere perseguitato da lui. Perché sarai felicemente morto per mano mia molto prima.

Lo aveva ammesso. E Sasuke era troppo intelligente per sottovalutare il desiderio di sangue di una madre iperprotettiva. Decise così di giocare pure lui a carte scoperte. Tanto il più era già stato detto.

\- Allora cosa vorresti che facessi? Rimanere a casa a fare la calza non mi attira come opzione.

\- Aspetta. Solo questo. Vedrai che si è trattato solo di un errore, e che i ragazzi troveranno Naruto intento a mangiare ramen da qualche parte.

\- Se il dobe è veramente così bravo in quello che fa, non mi pare molto plausibile che si sia imboscato. Neanche se avesse trovato il ristorante migliore del mondo.

Lei sospirò, passandosi una mano sulla fronte e risiedendosi. Era così stanca di dover continuare ad avere quel genere di conversazioni – Senti … lo sai anche tu come vanno queste cose. Se l’infiltrato non fosse stato Naruto e Inuzuka non fosse stato in squadra, neanche saremmo qui a parlare della cosa, al momento. Il gruppo si sarebbe limitato a fare le proprie indagini e avrebbe riferito solo alla fine. Ci sono infiniti motivi assolutamente plausibili per cui il moccioso non si è presentato all’appuntamento.

\- Certo – concordò sarcasticamente – una sana seduta di tortura, per esempio. O ... aspetta. Potrebbe pure essere già morto.

\- In quel caso non servirebbe a nulla rischiare tutto per un cadavere, no? – ribatté con placida acidità. Rimase impassibile all’allargarsi dei suoi occhi in un’espressione incredula, quasi tradita. – Non fraintendermi. Non desidero affatto avere un’altra tomba su cui piangere. E so perfettamente che quello che hai detto è spaventosamente possibile. Ciò non toglie che non possiamo farci prendere dal panico. Ripeto: ci sono infiniti motivi per cui Naruto non si sia presentato al suo contatto. Primo fra tutti che avesse cose più importanti e urgenti da fare.

Il silenzio teso che si srotolò fra loro fu denso di pensieri non eccezionalmente pacifici.

Alla fine, Sasuke lo ruppe. – Va bene. Farò come vuoi tu. Aspetterò. Ma … - allargò le mani sulla superficie della scrivania con lenta minacciosità. - … dovessi sbagliarti …

\- … Ti aiuterò a radere al suolo quel villaggio, e poi passeremo direttamente a Konoha. Ti sta bene come patto?

\- Non è divertente. – ribatté rigidamente, dopo essersi ripreso dallo shock di quella proposta.

\- Non era inteso per esserlo. – si allungò e mise delicatamente una mano sopra una delle sue, piantate sulla scrivania come se vi si stesse aggrappando. – Vedrai che non è nulla.

Averla lì a cercare di rassicurarlo, non era affatto rassicurante. Anche perché poteva leggere chiaramente in quegli occhi chiari di solito impenetrabili la stessa ansia che sentiva in se stesso montare di secondo in secondo. E non importava affatto che la vita di un ninja dovesse contemplare la possibilità di terminare in modo violento in qualsiasi istante. Perché entrambi sapevano che senza quella luce dorata a rendere rumoroso il mondo, questo avrebbe perso molto se non tutto il proprio fascino ai loro occhi.

\- La tua è una speranza. – mormorò piano, quasi timoroso che dare voce a quello che stava pensando lo rendesse un po’ più vero.

Tsunade sospirò, allontanando le dita dalle sue e interrompendo l’istante di comunione che li aveva uniti. – Ovvio che non posso averne la certezza.

Aveva provocato lui l’allontanamento. Perché allora da qualche parte nel profondo se ne pentiva?

\- Facciamo così. – riprese a parlare l’Hokage. – Se entro quattro giorni la situazione non si sblocca, ti darò il permesso di andare a cercarlo.

\- Non mi dire che ti fideresti. – ribatté con un certo sforzo, non pienamente cosciente di aver dato quella risposta automatica.

Per tutta risposta, lei fece un sorrisetto saputo e si rilassò sulla poltrona intrecciando le dita sotto il seno. – Abbiamo un accordo, allora.

Sasuke fece un’impercettibile smorfia, e non rispose, limitandosi a uscire dal’ufficio.


	4. Quattro

**_.4._**

 

Tsunade ritornò seria non appena la porta si chiuse dietro al ragazzo, aprì il primo cassetto a destra della scrivania, e tirò fuori la foto amorevolmente conservata al suo interno.

– Farai meglio a non farmi diventare una distruttrice di villaggi, ragazzino. – mormorò mentre sfiorava con il dito l’immagine sorridente del ragazzo biondo che posava nella foto assieme a lei e al suo maestro.  
  
Dall’altra parte della porta, Sasuke si concesse un istante per riprendere le fila delle proprie emozioni. Un conto era perderne il controllo davanti alla vecchia lumacona, che condivideva con lui molte più cose di quante non avesse inizialmente pensato. Un altro era permettere ad altri di vedere quella inedita e assolutamente privata parte di sé.

Nel momento in cui ritrovò la lucidità, si rese conto che Tsunade avrebbe dovuto tenere conto anche di qualcun altro oltre a lui stesso per evitare di ritrovarsi con ninja emotivamente instabili alla ricerca di compagni scomparsi. Sakura invece non era stata convocata. Dove era?

Per quanto la considerasse fondamentalmente una piattola, era anche assolutamente cristallino nella sua mente che sarebbe partita in quarta – magari in preda al panico, ma sarebbe partita – per recuperare quello che a tutti gli effetti era il suo migliore amico.  
  
Fece una smorfia infastidita pensando ai suoi ex-compagni di squadra insieme. Era irritante osservarli interagire. A volte si comportavano addirittura come una coppia di gemelli siamesi separati alla nascita. Come fossero l’uno il completamento dell’altro. Talmente uniti da non dare speranze a nessuno di potersi immischiare nella loro relazione.

Grugnì mentalmente quando si rese conto di essere geloso.

Che scemenza. Lui era un Uchiha, e gli Uchiha non erano gelosi di niente e nessuno.

Che poi considerasse seriamente la possibilità di esserlo del rapporto che Lui stesso aveva contribuito a creare, era pressoché assurdo.

\- Se hai finito, sbrigati ad andartene, che appesti l’aria col tuo puzzo di traditore.

Alzò gli occhi per incontrare quelli ostili di Hatori.

Lo ignorò come meritava. E se ne sarebbe andato così, se non fosse stato per le successive parole del segretario. – Non capisco proprio perché tutti vi portino sul palmo di mano, tu e quel mostro che ti sbatti. O forse è proprio perché li succhiate in giro che … - non lo lasciò terminare e lo "sbatté" violentemente contro il muro del corridoio, premendo la laringe fino a renderlo quasi cianotico.  
Un conto era che se la prendesse con lui. Un altro che sputasse merda sulla persona più altruista e onesta del villaggio.

– Non è giornata. – lasciò che la consapevolezza di essere indifeso davanti a una persona senza chakra lo raggiungesse e lo colmasse. – Ti consiglio di non sfidare ulteriormente la fortuna. – lo lasciò andare lentamente, gustandosi la sua aria spaventata. Poi storse il naso annusando ostentatamente l’aria attorno a lui – Sai, hai ragione. Qui dentro c’è puzza di merda. Faresti meglio ad andare a ripulirti.  
Vide l’odio prendere il posto della paura, e rimase impassibile e tranquillo ad aspettare quello che sarebbe arrivato. Forse con una buona sessione di allenamento la sua mente avrebbe trovato sollievo all’ansia.

La fortuna però quel giorno non doveva essere dalla sua parte, perché Hatori non fece in tempo a dire che “Tu” prima di venire interrotto.

\- Hatori-san eri qui allora. Ti stavano cercando all’ingresso. Credo ci sia una consegna. Oh, Sasuke. Hai finito di parlare con Hokage-sama? Mi hanno detto che ti aveva fatto chiamare. Niente di grave vero?

Sasuke concentrò l’attenzione sulla figura vagamente preoccupata e piuttosto inconsapevole del suo ex-insegnante, deluso per non aver avuto la possibilità di rilassarsi a scapito dell’idiota. Si chiese distrattamente, mentre fissava con rimpianto la sua preda andarsene, se il suo tempismo fosse stato casuale oppure calcolato per evitargli una sana sessione di lotta terapeutica. – Ho appena finito, Iruka-sensei.

\- Bene, bene. Che ne dici di farmi compagnia a pranzo, allora? Vorrei parlarti di una cosa. Offro io.

No. Impossibile. Iruka era la persona meno calcolatrice che avesse mai incontrato. Persino Naruto pianificava più di lui.

Non aveva proprio voglia di compagnia, in quel momento. Non di una, almeno, che non poteva prendere a botte.

– Ho il pranzo pronto a casa. Possiamo … -/- Certo. Grazie per avermi invitato.

Sasuke sbatté lentamente le palpebre, incredulo. Si era appena autoinvitato a pranzo?

\- No, io … -/- Forse è meglio così. – annuì l’altro convinto. – In fondo è meglio se parliamo in un posto più riservato della sala di un ristorante. Passiamo un attimo nel mio ufficio, poi andiamo.

Troppo stordito per rimetterlo al suo posto, Sasuke gli trotterellò dietro. Poi decise che era troppo stanco per essere scortese con una delle poche persone a Konoha che lo trattavano ancora come fosse un normalissimo, comunissimo adolescente problematico. E poi in questo modo avrebbe avuto la possibilità di scoprire perché Sakura non era lì a farsi prendere dal panico per la sorte di Naruto.


	5. Cinque

**_.5._**

 

\- Non credo di essere mai stato a casa tua da quando tu e Naruto ci abitate.

L’affermazione emerse dal silenzio tranquillo in cui erano sprofondati da quando erano usciti dal palazzo del potere.

“Non credo tu ci sia stato neanche prima, sensei” non poté fare a meno di pensare Sasuke, ma non disse nulla, continuando a camminare al suo fianco. Se aveva voglia di parlare, lui non ne aveva affatto.

\- L’ultima volta è stato quando ho aiutato Naruto e Sakura a prepararla per il tuo ritorno.

Questo attirò la sua attenzione. Pensava fosse stato solo il dobe l’artefice di quelle preparazioni. Era stato un ingenuo. Non ce l’avrebbe mai fatta da solo nel breve – si fa per dire – periodo intercorso tra la sua cattura, il processo, la reclusione e la condanna vera e propria. Soprattutto perché per buona parte di questo, lo stesso Naruto era stato impossibilitato a muoversi.

L’altro rise passandosi una mano tra i capelli. – Erano veramente fastidiosi. E non avrei mai pensato che potessero essere così precisi nei dettagli. Naruto quasi si è messo a piangere quando si è reso conto di non sapere quale fosse la disposizione delle cose in alcune stanze. Sei fortunato ad avere degli amici così, sai?

Già. Era proprio fortunato. Forse avrebbe potuto rivalutare di qualche punto anche Sakura, tutto sommato. Entrò in casa e fece accomodare Iruka mentre terminava di preparare il pranzo.

 

\- Sensei, sai per caso dove sia Sakura in questo momento?                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                      

\- Oh? Perché lo domandi? Finalmente ti sei accorto di quanto graziosa sia? Ah … ok, ok. Scherzavo. È a Suna. Credo ci sia una specie di congresso medico in corso. O almeno è quello che mi ha accennato Kakashi.

Ecco spiegato perché non era con lui da Tsunade quella mattina. “Chissà come reagirà quando verrà a sapere che la vecchia ha informato solo me della cosa.” E perché poi ne era compiaciuto?

\- A questo proposito … È proprio di questo che volevo parlarti. – Iruka posò con attenzione le bacchette e si mise a fissarlo nella più perfetta imitazione di un genitore preoccupato.

\- Del convegno a cui partecipa Sakura? – chiese perplesso non riuscendo a capire cosa centrasse lui con quello che faceva Sakura. Soprattutto visto che non ne aveva saputo nulla prima di averlo sentito da lui.

\- No. Di Kakashi. Non è giusto il modo in cui lo stai trattando.

Kakashi. Si era dato tanta pena e gli aveva estorto un pranzo per parlare della ripicca che lui aveva nei confronti di Kakashi. E continuava a blaterare di quanto il suo maestro fosse depresso per il suo rifiuto di parlargli.

\- Sensei. – lo interruppe, irritato dal suo sproloquio. – Risolverò i problemi con Kakashi. È solo questione di tempo.

Lui aggrottò le sopracciglia, evidentemente disapprovando. – Questa “questione di tempo” sta durando da quattro anni, Sasuke. Non credi sia ora di piantarla di fare il bambino?

Essere accusato di infantilità da due persone diverse nell’arco della stessa giornata era quantomeno offensivo. E soprattutto assolutamente non veritiero.

Ma non aveva proprio voglia di litigare con lui. Primo, perché quell’uomo gli era abbastanza indifferente. Secondo, perché il dobe lo avrebbe ucciso davvero se avesse trattato male o addirittura ferito, anche solo a parole, il suo surrogato di padre.

Sospirò mentalmente. Quanti sforzi gli erano necessari per accontentare quello stupido, imprudente idiota, anche quando non era a casa.

Promise docilmente che una volta tornato Kakashi dalla sua missione, gli avrebbe parlato da uomo a uomo di quello che era successo, e che avrebbe sistemato le cose con lui.

Ottenne in cambio un sorriso paterno, un “bravo ragazzo” accompagnato da un arruffo di capelli che avrebbe volentieri evitato, e la possibilità di liberarsi di lui.

 

Dopodiché, finalmente solo con i suoi pensieri, poté con comodo fare quello che aveva desiderato fare da quando aveva varcato la porta di casa.

Salì le scale, attraversò il corridoio superiore fino a superare la sua stanza, e strinse delicatamente la mano sulla maniglia di quella di Naruto. Poi, come il più idiota dei sentimentali, spalancò la superficie legnosa ed entrò nella camera. O per meglio dire nel caos più totale. E rimase intontito a fissarlo per un lungo istante.

 

Era sciocco. Lui non sopportava il disordine. Eppure alla vista dei vestiti gettati ovunque, del letto sfatto, si sentì per la prima volta nella giornata meglio.

Stupido, no? Ogni qualvolta Naruto andava in missione, la sua massaia personale, che di solito sbranava il coinquilino per il casino immane che si lasciava dietro respirando e teneva in un ordine immacolato anche la sua stanza a costo di litigate epiche con il suo proprietario, lasciava le sue manie personali prendersi le ferie, e il caos regnare sovrano in quell’angolo di casa.

A Naruto aveva detto che era per ricordargli che lui non era la sua serva, ma Sasuke sapeva che quello non era il vero motivo.

Si addentrò lentamente nella stanza, schivando mutande e pantaloni e magliette - e … cos’era quella? Una scatola di ramen? Gli aveva detto centinaia di volte che non tollerava si portasse quella schifezza in camera - che il dobe aveva lanciato contro i muri nel tentativo di fare un qualche genere di bagaglio intelligente, o forse solo per il gusto di vedere forme colorate roteare nell’aria. O per fare dispetto a lui. Con Naruto non si poteva mai dire.

Si stese sul letto e si tirò il lenzuolo sul volto, respirando bruscamente attraverso la trama della stoffa sottile. Si premette forte il cotone sul naso, fino a che non faticò a fare passare l’aria su per le narici tappate. Poi sbuffò mollando il lenzuolo e prendendo il cuscino ripeté l’operazione. Si sentì subito più rilassato e si diede del cretino per non averlo immaginato immediatamente. Era ovvio che il suo odore fosse più persistente lì.

Si aggrappò al sacco di piume maledicendosi per quel cedimento, ma decidendo che in fondo non lo vedeva nessuno, e che un piccolo scivolone sulla strada diritta del suo orgoglio poteva pure concedersela.

Ora che era più calmo, riusciva a vedere le cose in una prospettiva più lucida.

Avrebbe dovuto acquisire informazioni. Con le specifiche, le cose sarebbero state più chiare e lui avrebbe potuto elaborare un piano. Meglio non farsi cogliere impreparato se le speranze di Tsunade si fossero dimostrate mal riposte.

Si alzò di scatto dal letto, e decise che avrebbe cominciato a fare quella vita sociale con cui il dobe lo tormentava da anni. E chi meglio di Nara per iniziare a riallacciare amicizie e far pratica di conversazione? Aveva stretti rapporti con uno dei membri della squadra di Naruto, in fondo. Ed era uno dei pianificatori delle loro missioni.

Se anche non avesse ottenuto informazioni, avrebbe se non altro potuto scambiare qualche mossa di shoji per liberare la mente, se fosse stato fortunato.

L’idea di sfogare l’aggressività che sentiva ringhiare dentro con lui, non lo sfiorava nemmeno. Cercare di far muovere Shikamaru era un’impresa che lasciava volentieri a qualcun altro.


	6. Sei

**_.6._**

 

Nara non era in ufficio.

Come faceva a sapere i dettagli della missione del dobe se il suo inutile amico non si faceva trovare?

Dove avrebbe potuto trovare la sua prima risorsa se non dove sarebbe dovuta essere in quel glorioso pomeriggio lavorativo? Quello stupido villaggio pieno di stupidi scansafatiche. Avrebbe fatto solo un favore al mondo a farlo scomparire dalle carte geografiche.

Ovviamente avrebbe dovuto prestare più attenzione quando Naruto cianciava dei suoi innumerevoli amici e delle loro irrilevanti personalità. Ma Naruto cianciava tutto il giorno, e se avesse dovuto prestare attenzione ad ogni singola parola, sarebbe stato già sordo a dodici anni. Il fatto che non lo ascoltasse se non per prenderlo in giro per le cazzate che sputava all’aria, dimostrava solamente la sua saggezza e genialità.

Stava tornando a casa sforzandosi di ricordare cosa sapeva di Nara oltre che giocava a shoji con l’abilità di un professionista e che era l’essere più pigro che  avesse mai messo piede sulla faccia della terra oltre ad uno dei più intelligenti,  quando una voce arrivò a disturbare le sue riflessioni infruttuose.

\- Sasuke? Cosa ci fai da queste parti?

 “Fantastico. Ci mancava solo lei.” Però per una volta avrebbe pure potuto sfruttare la capacità di Ino di sapere tutto di tutti, giusto? E poi Nara non era nel suo team?

Decise che un sacrificio era d’obbligo, e - Ino. – constatò con poco entusiasmo. Il dobe avrebbe pagato molto caro il fatto di essersi infilato in quel pasticcio.

Se non altro Sakura da un po’ di tempo a questa parte lo trattava come un essere umano, invece che come un saporito pezzo di carne su cui sbavare sopra - Sto cercando Shikamaru. – non si sarebbe mai abbassato a chiederle direttamente aiuto. Già le aveva dato abbastanza corda per pensare che l’avrebbe messa incinta. Rabbrividì di fastidio. Molto, molto caro. Così caro che non si sarebbe seduto per due settimane, altro che dargli il tempo di abituarsi all’idea.

\- Ah, ma non lo trovi in ufficio, a quest’ora.

“E secondo te non lo so già di mio? Perché credi che ti stia dando corda?” non lo disse.

\- È sicuramente da Kurenai sensei. Oppure a fissare le nuvole su qualche tetto. Più probabile la seconda. – fece un sorrisetto che doveva essere malizioso e accattivante nelle sue intenzioni e si aggrappò al suo braccio, rendendolo partecipe della pienezza del suo seno. – Che ne dici se andiamo a bere una tazza di tè? Poi possiamo cercare Shika insieme, se ne hai ancora voglia.

Sasuke pensava intanto che una zecca gli avrebbe fatto più o meno la stessa impressione. Solo che le zecche le stacchi e le uccidi, e non ti danno più fastidio. Questa invece stava cercando di staccargli il braccio, da tanto salda era la sua presa, e non era eliminabile. Purtroppo.

Stava diventando troppo gentile per la sua stessa salute mentale.

Sapeva che non sarebbe servito a scoraggiarla, ma le lanciò comunque una stilettata gelida per abitudine. Possibile che quella ragazza non  avesse pudore alcuno?

\- Quello non è il tuo ragazzo? – chiese pur non avendo la minima idea se lo avesse al momento,  né tantomeno l’interesse di saperlo, per la verità.

\- Dove? – chiese lei, staccandosi di pochi centimetri. Abbastanza da dargli la possibilità di fuggire.

Il tempo di voltare l’angolo e la zecca bionda era già dimenticata.

Kurenai, eh? E dove accidenti abitava quella donna?

\- Dobe quando torni me la pagherai così cara che ci metterai vent’anni a finire la prima rata.

\- Ora parli pure da solo, Uchiha? Non è che la vicinanza con Naruto ti ha rovinato completamente?

Allora i Kami esistevano davvero. Fu quasi tentato di alzare gli occhi al cielo  per assicurarsi che non stesse cadendogli sopra la testa. Ignorò la preoccupazione indistinta per la sua anima e si voltò verso colui che gli aveva risparmiato la fatica di girare mezzo villaggio. I Kami avevano pure un senso dell’umorismo particolare, per non dire malato. Perché facilitavano il compito a lui e non riportavano a casa un certo santo di sua conoscenza?

\- Ti stavo cercando.

\- Oh? E per cosa?

Non riuscì ad evitare un tic che gli contrasse il muscolo sotto l’occhio destro. – Indovina. – sibilò.

\- Ah. – Shikamaru sbuffò – Che seccatura. Non pensavo che lo avresti saputo così velocemente. È stata l’Hokage, vero?

\- Voglio i particolari.

Shika si voltò, cercando di defilarsi con una scusa che sapeva non avrebbe funzionato.

\- Non posso parlare delle missioni della squadra. – agitò una mano, cercando di scappare, sapendo di essere inseguito. A volte Uchiha assomigliava in maniera impressionante a Naruto. – Non preoccuparti comunque. Naruto non si è semplicemente trovato nelle condizioni di andare all’appuntamento. In un paio di giorni, le cose si sistemeranno, e tu potrai continuare a giocare alla moglie apprensiva per molti altri anni.

Pensava sinceramente che assecondare le manie di Sasuke sarebbe stato come dare ad un bambino un cerino e indicargli un prato pieno di erba secca. Non dirgli niente sarebbe stato enormemente la cosa che avrebbe comportato meno seccature in seguito.

Non sentendo risposta, commise l’errore di cui si sarebbe pentito per gli anni a venire.

Credeva Sasuke lo avrebbe frustato verbalmente con proteste taglienti che lo avrebbero lasciato agonizzante a terra, incapace di rispondere.

Si girò.

Si trovò davanti un Sasuke serissimo e con un lampo di … qualcosa negli occhi generalmente impenetrabili, che lo colse alla sprovvista e lo spinse a tornare verso di lui.

\- Vedrai che non è nulla. La secc … Temari non era preoccupata. È solo Kiba che si fa prendere dal panico per nulla.

Gli occhi freddi di Uchiha, lo pugnalarono prima delle sue successive parole sarcastiche. - Correggimi se sbaglio. Sabaku no Temari non è una delle persone più egocentriche che esistano a Suna?

Shika aggrottò le sopracciglia, non soddisfatto dal commento dell’altro. - Tu sei egocentrico. Naruto è egocentrico. Tem non è egocentrica. È molto concentrata, particolarmente protettiva con le persone a lei care, e molto razionale per essere una immane seccatura. Ma non è un’egocentrica.

Forse aveva esagerato. Sasuke stava letteralmente fremendo di rabbia silenziosa. “Ah …”

Sospirò grattandosi la testa stancamente - E va bene. Tanto te ne ha già parlato Tsunade-sama. Andiamo nel mio ufficio. Ti dirò tutto quello che so.

 

L’ufficio di Nara rispecchiava il suo occupante.

Sasuke diede una distratta occhiata intorno, più per abitudine che per vera cautela tattica, e colse l’immagine di una stanza con un divano che aveva l’aria di essere amorevolmente e spesso usato; davanti a questo un tavolino basso ricoperto da carte; addossata al muro, sulla destra, una scrivania piena di pile di documenti; diverse mappe alle pareti; una libreria quasi vuota che prendeva quasi tutto il muro libero dietro la scrivania; un armadio aperto da cui occhieggiavano cartelle ricolme di documenti vicino alla porta.

Sarebbe parso un ufficio usato per pochi motivi diversi da una pennichella pomeridiana, se non fosse per il fatto che ogni pila di carte era priva della polvere che avresti supposto esserci sopra, ordinata e divisa dalle altre con un ordine tutto sommato logico, e che su ogni pila riposava una penna quasi esaurita.

\- Che ti ha detto Naruto della missione? – gli chiese sedendosi sul divano.

Lui, a differenza di Tsunade, non si poneva neppure il dubbio che il biondo lo avesse sempre messo a parte di segreti di Stato.

\- So che ci sono stati dei movimenti sospetti di fondi, in una fondazione umanitaria che segue gli orfani. Sospettavate che potesse significare un qualche complotto contro uno o più dei villaggi.

\- Già. – Shikamaru rovistò nella pila a sinistra e gli porse pochi secondi dopo un fascicolo, invitandolo a sedere e sfogliarlo.

Mentre Sasuke lo apriva e scorreva le informazioni contenutevi all’interno, Nara continuò.

\- L’informazione ci è arrivata tramite una donna che aveva iniziato a lavorare da poco per la fondazione, e che notando una considerevole movimentazione di denaro da un conto all’altro, si è insospettita. La donna – fece un cenno alla foto contenuta nel fascicolo aperto sul tavolino –  ha fatto rapporto al suo villaggio, e così siamo stati coinvolti noi.

\- Non potevano occuparsene i servizi di quel villaggio? – prese in mano l’immagine a colori.

\- Sì. Però le connessioni della fondazione si allungano in tutti i villaggi, ergo …

\- Hanno pensato al peggio. – terminò Uchiha continuando a studiare la foto della donna.

\- Non puoi dargli completamente torto. L’ultima volta che hanno sottovalutato un nemico e non hanno fatto fronte comune subito ci siamo ritrovati in guerra.

Già. Sarebbe stato cauto pure lui.

\- Questo non spiega come mai tra le squadre sia stata mandata proprio quella del dobe. – non riusciva a staccare gli occhi da quella foto.

\- Non c’era nessun altro di disponibile. Tutto qui. –  La scena di Uchiha imbambolato davanti alla foto di una donna, avrebbe fatto spalancare gli occhi a molte persone, digrignare molte altre e fatto rotolare dalle risate una in particolare. Shikamaru non rientrava in nessuna di queste categorie. Lui, capendo perfettamente il motivo di quella visione surreale, continuò infatti a parlare senza scomporsi - La loro è una squadra che funziona ed è incredibilmente duttile, prima che tu obbietti che avrebbero potuto formarne una di nuova invece di mandare la più qualificata delle tre per un lavoro di routine. Era la scelta più ovvia e meno seccante per evitare di coinvolgere i Kage in una nuova battaglia per scegliere chi mandare con chi.

Inclinò la testa per fulminare Nara seduto alla sua sinistra, staccando per un attimo lo sguardo dal rettangolo di carta che aveva tra le mani.

\- Perciò sono stati mandati loro. A fare cosa?

Shika sospirò. Sarebbe stata una conversazione lunga, e lui aveva solo voglia di andare a fissare le nuvole rade del cielo terso di quel giorno. “Che seccatura”.

\- Un membro della squadra si sarebbe sostituito alla donna, e avrebbe indagato più approfonditamente sulla questione.

\- E non poteva farlo Sabaku? È una donna, più o meno.

Lo fissò sinceramente incredulo davanti alla sua ostinazione. Lasciò correre l’insulto non troppo velato alla propria-quasi-fidanzata e rispose placido – Temari ha tante belle qualità, ma quella di camuffare se stessa e il suo caratterino da seccatura non rientra nella lista. Sarebbe stata scoperta in due minuti.

\- Quindi è meglio Naruto, che è un maschio?

Detta così era proprio un insulto. – Beh, per quanto ironico possa essere, Naruto è più bravo a fare la donna di quanto non lo sia la seccatura. E anche al naturale, è impressionante quanto somigli all’originale Natsume Yuki. Naruto sembra il suo gemello, devi ammetterlo.

Sasuke tornò a fissare la foto, riconoscendo la verità di quella affermazione.

La ragazza bionda pareva avere la loro età, e gli occhi azzurri che contraccambiavano il suo sguardo erano decisamente belli, decisi e spaventosamente famigliari.

\- Inoltre, ma sono sicuro che te lo abbia già detto l’Hokage, Naruto ha una abilità estrema per il camuffamento.

Shikamaru sospirò, consapevole del fatto che l’Uchiha non lo stava ascoltando veramente.

Decise di andare avanti lo stesso. – La ragazza è stata avvisata di aspettarsi una visita del fratello. Naruto è arrivato, si è sostituito a lei dopo un paio di giorni per non destare sospetti, e lei se ne è andata sotto le sembianze di lui. Dopodiché è iniziata la ricerca. Ogni documento che trovava sospetto è stato fotografato e passato alla squadra, che ha provveduto a passarlo agli analisti. Doveva finire qui, ma Naruto ha voluto indagare più a fondo. L’ultima volta che lo ha sentito Kiba, gli ha detto che c’era qualcosa che non gli tornava, e che avrebbe curiosato un altro po’ in giro.

\- E cos’era questa cosa che non gli tornava?

\- Non lo ha detto. Lo sai come è fatto Naruto.

\- Già. Il suo cervello funziona in modo autonomo dal suo istinto.

Shika si sarebbe aspettato qualcosa di più sferzante di quel blando commento detto con voce sepolcrale. Doveva essere proprio sconvolto.

\- Ah, no. Dimentico sempre che lui tra le orecchie ha una ciotola di ramen.

Ora lo riconosceva.


	7. Sette

**_.7._**

 

Sasuke, tornando a casa, si domandava “cosa” avesse incuriosito quella volpe solo di nome che abitava con lui.

La cosa lo rodeva. Sentiva che aveva perso da qualche parte durante le spiegazioni di Shikamaru la risposta alle sue perplessità, ma non riusciva a capire dove. E poi ... cosa poteva essere sfuggito a Nara? Per quanto fastidioso potesse essere ammetterlo, aveva un cervello di tutto rispetto. Quindi ... cosa poteva aver intuito il dobe che aveva superato le doti di analista dello stratega?

Sul perché poi Naruto gli avesse taciuto la sua abilità, la risposta era ovvia, ora.

Se il dobe si fosse vantato di fare la donna meglio di lui ... neanche Naruto era così scemo da non capire cosa sarebbe successo poi. Se già il sarcasmo era facile su di lui, l'ammettere questa abilità lo avrebbe solo portato a scavarsi con le proprie mani una fossa più profonda.

Negli anni, Sasuke aveva imparato che per quanto Uzumaki fosse rimasto un usuratonkachi fatto e finito, aveva acquisito anche un vago senso del pericolo, che lo portava di tanto in tanto a pensare prima di aprire a caso quella boccaccia che si ritrovava. Certo. Succedeva una volta su venti, e con lui anche meno, ma capitava che Sasuke se ne accorgesse.

Un improvviso colpo alle gambe, gli fece scivolare di mano il fascicolo che Shikamaru gli aveva permesso di portarsi a casa con una disinvoltura che aveva del criminale.

Dopo aver fissato vacuamente i fogli che svolazzavano per tutta la via, spostò l'attenzione sulla causa della loro dispersione che al momento si stava lamentando ai suoi piedi.

\- Ahio. Che sei fatto di pietra?

\- È buona abitudine guardare dove si sta andando, moccioso. - replicò distrattamente laconico. Possibile che tutti gli imbranati della terra fossero attratti da lui? Che era? Una Stella per dobe?

\- È buona abitudine che i vecchi stanno a casa a 'sta ora. Uahh!! Guarda c'hai fatto! Le mie mele!

Aprì la bocca per apostrofare come si deve il moccioso irrispettoso, quando da dietro l'angolo comparve un negoziante dall'aria sfinita, che additò con rabbia il ragazzino che stava raccogliendo le mele sopra citate attorno alle gambe di Sasuke.

\- Tu ... ladro!

\- Non è vero! Io le volevo pagare le mele! Sei te che non m'hai 'scoltato!

L'uomo, che era due volte Sasuke e che puzzava di sudore come una discarica di rifiuti tossici, lo abbrancò per un braccio e lo strattonò, facendo ricadere i frutti a terra e ignorando palesemente un infastidito Uchiha.

\- Ora ti faccio vedere io cosa succede quando la feccia come te osa alzare la faccia da terra.

\- Oi.

\- Lasciami! Mi fai male! I soldi te li ho lasciati sul banco!

L'altro lo scrollò forte, alzandolo da terra - Non avresti neppure dovuto pensare di poter avvicinarti alla mia merce! L'hai rovinata! Adesso ti porto ...

\- Oi. Ho detto.

\- Che ca ... - il negoziante impallidì e si gelò sul posto riconoscendo la fonte di quel richiamo pacato.

\- Molla il moccioso. Voleva le mele, le ha prese, le ha pagate e se ne è andato. Ora ci sto parlando io.

Il ragazzino venne lasciato cadere malamente a terra e corse velocemente a nascondersi dietro le spalle del suo insolito salvatore. Che, da parte sua, si stava insultando mentalmente. La vicinanza con il re dei dobe lo stava rovinando.

\- Che sta succedendo qui?

L'intervento di quella nuova voce ostile fece accadere diverse cose.

Fece nascere un sorrisetto appena percettibile sulle labbra dell'Uchiha. Fece ritrovare coraggio al fruttivendolo, che si girò verso il suo proprietario convinto di avere trovato un alleato. Fece sussultare il bambino, che per istinto si strinse alle gambe dell'unica persona che non pareva intenzionata a picchiarlo.

Quando l'estraneo apparve, sussultò dalla sorpresa. Non aveva pianificato altro che una sosta in un locale per un goccetto consolatorio prima di andare a casa, e invece si era ritrovato a dover inseguire un ladro e la sua vittima, e ora che pensava di potersi guadagnare lodi e rispetto, si ritrovava davanti la fonte principale del suo malumore giornaliero.

\- Oh, Kantori. - lo “salutò” cordialmente Uchiha, sottolineando l’errore usuale dell’Hokage.

Hatori deglutì nervosamente. Non gli era sfuggito, quella mattina, che l’ex nukenin avrebbe apprezzato terminare il loro piccolo diverbio con una sessione di allenamento.

Non poteva però perdere la faccia, rendendo nota la sua paura di un condannato senza chakra.

\- Che succede ... qui? - ripeté con tono un po' incerto.

\- Il moccioso è un ladro! Ha rubato le mele dal mio negozio.

\- Abbiamo già chiarito che è stato tutto un fraintendimento. Il qui presente signore se ne stava ora andando.

Hatori allora vide la dea vendetta avanzare verso di lui, e offrirgli su di un vassoio d'argento la possibilità di far pagare senza pericoli l'affronto del mattino al bastardo Uchiha, e ritrovò fiducia. Si erse in tutta la sua altezza, e dichiarò con tono severo, sentendosi rassicurato dalla determinazione del commerciante e dalla folla che si stava radunando attorno a loro - Una accusa di furto è una cosa grave. Dobbiamo verificarla. Il ragazzo viene con me al più vicino posto di polizia, e lì lei potrà firmare la sua denuncia. - avrebbe fatto vedere a quel bastardo quello che si otteneva ad andare contro di lui.

\- Io i soldi te li ho dati! Non ho rubato niente!

Hatori fissò disgustato il ragazzino che aveva osato rovinargli quel momento di gloria. Quel moccioso era sporco e trasandato come un comune pezzente. – Questo lo accerteremo.

A Sasuke bastò l’occhiata colma di disprezzo di Hatori per capire come si sarebbe svolto l’accertamento dei fatti. Conosceva i tipi come lui.

\- Perché non evitare lavoro extra ai buoni poliziotti di Konoha? – propose allora con sarcasmo, iniziando con calma a raccogliere i fogli sparsi per strada - Il bambino – sottolineò la parola, a ricordare al pubblico presente, che due uomini adulti se la stavano prendendo con un cucciolo che era metà di loro per quattro frutti – ha detto che ha lasciato i soldi al negozio. Se sono là, allora in torto è il nostro amico negoziante. In caso contrario, decideremo con calma cosa fare.

Il mormorio della folla gli disse che nonostante avessero paura di lui, non vedevano di buon occhio un adulto che infieriva su un bambino così piccolo. Ipocriti. Con tutto quello che ancora facevano passare al dobe, si ritenevano in diritto di fingere compassione corale, solo per non apparire come i gretti schifosi che erano.

\- Il … ragazzo ha ragione. È molto più semplice così, e poi avete già spaventato abbastanza il bambino. Andiamo a vedere e poi si vedrà.- la donna che aveva parlato in tono incerto, aveva avuto coraggio a prendere le sue parti contro un funzionario pubblico, doveva concederglielo.  
La folla annuì, dandole ragione.

\- Raccogli quello che hai seminato, moccioso. - ordinò Sasuke.

\- Me l'hai fatte cascare te. Fallo te.

Sasuke inarcò un sopracciglio a quella impertinente risposta, mentre la gente tratteneva il fiato in attesa della sua reazione. Cosa si aspettavano? Che uccidesse un bambino con un foglio di carta?

\- Lasciale là, allora. Non sono io quello che si è messo nei guai per averle.

Quasi sorrise al boccheggiare del piccolo. Gli ricordava Naruto a dodici anni. Il successivo "stronzo" borbottato a mezza bocca mentre raccoglieva le mele incriminate, quasi ebbe ragione di lui.

\- E lavati la bocca col sapone, prima che lo faccia qualcun altro.

Il gestaccio che ricevette in risposta, quasi fece svenire il loro pubblico. Sasuke si limitò ad allungare una mano verso di lui, per fermarsi immediatamente quando il piccolo si ritrasse per istinto.

La voglia di ridere ormai dimenticata, Uchiha silenziosamente gli prese la piccola borsa di mano, e disse - Vogliamo andare? - facendo cenno al fruttivendolo e a Hatori di precederli. Questi non fiatarono.

Gli occhi confusi del bambino, e la sua reazione spaventata, gli avevano fatto tornare alla mente un altro bambino, e un'altra reazione istintiva, mascherata da balzo, rivendicata come "istinto ninja", e terminata come caduta. Si domandò quante volte Naruto come quel bambino avesse dovuto difendersi dalla cattiveria della gente.

Trasse un sospiro interiore per ricacciare ancora una volta il desiderio di annichilire quel posto. Per la solita ragione, e per quella nuova, che aveva scoperto pochi anni prima e si rinnovava di nuovi significati ogni volta che una domanda del genere gli si presentava davanti.


	8. Otto

**_.8._**

 

\- Si può sapere perché mi stai seguendo, moccioso?

Il moccioso non lo aveva mollato da quando erano usciti dal negozio del fruttivendolo.

\- La strada è di tutti, lo sai ‘sto?

\- “Questo”.

Dopo che entrambi si erano divertiti ai danni dei due dementi boriosi che avevano voluto prevaricare un bambino e vendicarsi in quel modo infantile di un vendicatore.

\- Ah?

\- Non è “’sto”. È “questo”.

\- Questo cosa?

“Pazienza, Sasuke. È un moccioso.”

\- Stavo correggendo quel tuo modo osceno di parlare.

Sasuke doveva ammettere che aveva apprezzato particolarmente la linguaccia che il moccioso aveva fatto ai due fessi una volta che, arrivati al negozio, avevano trovato i soldi esattamente dove il moccioso aveva detto di averli lasciati.

\- Io non parlo osciano.

\- “Osceno”. Significa orribile.

La faccia che avevano fatto davanti agli occhi pieni di biasimo della mandria che li aveva seguiti, era stata impagabile.

\- Sarai te a essere orribbile. Io non sono osc-sceno. Io sono bellissimo. Me lo ha detto la mamma.

Però qui si stava esagerando.

\- Guarda che non contestavo il tuo aspetto, anche se pure quello potrebbe essere questionabile. Parlavo della tua scarsa proprietà di linguaggio. – si stava iniziando a spazientire davvero. Come faceva Iruka sensei a sopportare dobe ignoranti e formato mignon come quello tutti i giorni? Si ripromise di obbligare Naruto a scusarsi con lui a nome di tutti.

\- Non sono quella roba là!! Sei tu che sei stronzo!

-  Quando imparerai a parlare in modo diverso da come mangi, usura … - si interruppe prima di terminare l’insulto. Senza pensare stava parlando col moccioso come faceva con Naruto. Sospirò. – È una battaglia persa in partenza, e non ho voglia di abbassarmi al tuo livello.

\- Ah?

\- Lascia perdere.

\- Sai che sei bello strano jiiji?

Eh, no. Andava bene avere l’impressione di star parlando con il dobe, ma essere chiamato da un moccioso “vecchio” no.

Si fermò, e si voltò verso il ragazzino, deciso a spaventarlo per bene in modo che non lo importunasse più.

E non disse nulla di quello che aveva in testa. Il moccioso aveva incrociato le braccia dietro la testa, in una posa spaventosamente familiare.

\- Non chiamarmi “jiiji”. – riprese a camminare.

Il bambino gli si affiancò, prendendo l’intimazione per un incoraggiamento.

-E come devo chiamarti allora? Stronzo? Nii-san?

Sasuke si irrigidì, e rispose più bruscamente di quanto non avesse inteso fare. - Non chiamarmi affatto. E vai a casa, o quelle mele si trasformeranno in idromele.

\- Non so che è l’idomele, ma a casa ora non ci posso andare. Na-nii dice di non stare a casa a quest’ora se non c’è lui a compagnarmi. Na-nii dice che non devo stare intorno a mio padre quando è a casa. Dice che devo stare in un posto diverso più che posso. E se ho bisogno dice di chiamarlo. Che lui viene. Ma Na-nii non c’è adesso. È in missione, sai? Na-nii è un ninja Ffortissimo!

Quel ragazzino gesticolava e blaterava pure tanto quanto il dobe, constatò placidamente Sasuke, prendendo al volo una mela che era roteata nell’aria dopo la sua ultima affermazione. Non aveva bisogno neppure che gli si rispondesse. Proprio come Naruto. Gli corse davanti, e continuò a parlare del suo eroe camminando all’indietro.

\- Na-nii di solito mi accompagna a prendere le cose che mi servono. Perché così non succede come oggi. Na-nii è il più grandissimo fratellone che posso avere! E lui non è come gli altri, perché lui ha detto che lo sa cosa mi capita e cosa è, perché capita anche a lui. Ma Na-nii è supermegasugghee! Perché lui mi difende.

Da metà discorso, a Sasuke era sorto il dubbio che questo eroe non fosse effettivamente il fratello di sangue del moccioso.

\- Questo … Na-nii … come si chiama?

\- Na-nii, no?

-Il suo vero nome, dobe. – ringhiò a denti stretti Sasuke.

\- Non sono un dobe! Stronzo! – sbuffò all’occhiata severa e spazientita dell’altro. – Si chiama Naruto. È l’eroe di Konoha, sai?

Oh, fantastico. Era incappato in un’altra delle cause perse del dobe.

Sospirò.

\- Sei stanco, jiiji? Alla tua età non dovresti sforzarti così tanto, lo sai? Ti potrebbe prendere un colpo.

Strangolare un moccioso impertinente non doveva essere poi così grave, vero?- Per tua informazione, ho la stessa età del dob … di Naruto.

\- Davvero?! Davvero, davvero?? Allora perché c’hai quelle rughe? Ti fanno sembrare tanto più vecchio jiiji. Tu lo conosci Na-nii? Ah? Lo conosci? Non è forte? È forte, vero? Di’ che è forte!

\- Oi, moccioso.

\- Non mi chiamo “moccioso”. Ho un nome, sai? Mi chiamo Akira. Na-nii mi ha anche trovato un sopra nome bellissimo! Mi chiama Kira. Non è stramegakakkoi?

\- Ti ha insegnato lui ad essere così rumoroso? – continuò Sasuke come se l’altro non avesse parlato - E non usare tutti quegli strani superlativi inventati. – non poté evitarsi di rimproverarlo. Sentiva una emicrania pulsare in attesa della minima distrazione nella tempia destra.

Il bambino si fermò, e Sasuke lo superò, girando a destra. Non aveva la minima intenzione di incoraggiare quella rogna piccola ma insistente.

Dopo alcuni secondi, senti la sua voce dietro le spalle ribattere in tono incerto – Ti do fastidio?

\- Sì. – rispose lapidario lui. Forse, se era abbastanza fortunato, si sarebbe liberato di lui.

Il bambino corse di nuovo al suo fianco. – Ma sei stato te a parlare con me per prima!

Ovviamente. Quando mai era stato fortunato in vita sua? - Non sono una donna, moccioso. E ribattere ad un dobe che ti è venuto addosso non significa rivolgergli la parola. – perché gli stava dando corda? Che sentisse la mancanza dell’usuratonkachi? Era sopravvissuto benissimo senza la sua stupidità per tre anni … perché adesso andava in astinenza per due settimane? Al punto da cercarne un altro inconsciamente?

\- Ma te sei amico di Na-nii, vero? Perché Na-nii mi ha detto che ha un amico come te. E che se l’avessi incontrato lo avrò riconosciuto subito. Non ci possono mica essere così tanti teme in giro per Konoha, no? Te sei lui, no? E poi mi hai difeso con quel coso cattivo di Gato-san e quel shinobi che voleva restarmi. E Na-nii ha detto che il suo teme è genroso, anche se un po’ ingeno e scemo.

 

Uchiha Sasuke stabilì allora che i piani per il futuro sarebbero cambiati leggermente. Altro che trovare e riportare a casa l’idiota più grande della storia. Altro che vivere con lui soffocando l’orgoglio e molto altro per il suo bene.

Lo avrebbe trovato, questo sì. **Avrebbe appagato su di lui le sue frustrazioni fino a ritenersi pienamente soddisfatto. Questo pure.**

Poi lo avrebbe ucciso, usato i suoi occhi **come** sonagli per le proprie chiavi di casa, lo scalpo come zerbino, mentre con la carne e le ossa avrebbe fatto un pranzo di tre portate da offrire ai suoi “amici”. Dopodiché, avrebbe comprato un maiale e lo avrebbe chiamato Naruto.

E avrebbe continuato a comprarne uno per tutti gli anni necessari per far sbollire la rabbia.

Prevedeva decenni di insaccati deliziosi.

Alla fine, quando si sarebbe ritenuto soddisfatto, avrebbe regalato la pelle rinsecchita dell’originale dobe alla Hokage come omaggio prima di far bruciare fino alle fondamenta quella città di fessi.

 

Si fermò davanti al cancello di casa, una mano su di esso. – Ti ha insegnato a parlare quell’usuratonkachi? La tua proprietà di linguaggio è inferiore a quella di un Psychrolutes marcidus*. – da quando era tornato, il suo più grande divertimento era scovare qualcosa di sempre più astruso per poter insultare il dobe. E i pesci degli abissi più profondi erano una delle sue ultime acquisizioni.

\- Eh? Sai che parli proprio strano Sasuke jiiji?

\- E tu non hai maniere. Sei un moccioso, e ti permetti di apostrofare un adulto come se lo conoscessi da sempre. Se proprio ci tieni a salutarmi per sempre – enfatizzò il “per sempre” – chiamami Uchiha-san.

\- No, no! Non voglio fare la vita a salutarti. E poi non mi piace. Na-nii parla sempre di te e quindi ti conosco tanto bene. E se Na-nii è tuo amico, vuol dire che lo sono pure me, no?

\- Sono profondamente commosso dal tuo affetto. Ora permettimi di riprendermi e lasciami solo. – ribatté con asciutto sarcasmo l’altro.

\- Non sei proprio divertente, sai?

\- Allora non perdere tempo con me. Va’ a casa, moccioso.

\- È ancora presto, ma è troppo tardi per tornare in tempo! E chiamami Kiraaa!!

Sasuke sentiva la pazienza scivolare sempre più velocemente lontano da sé. – Moccioso. - Si rifiutava di dare altra confidenza a quella specie di mini Naruto. Aveva cose ben più importanti che stare lì a parlare col ragazzino, come per esempio valutare come riportare a casa l’originale. Anche se doveva ammettere fosse stato rilassante farlo per un po’. Ma di quel dobe formato tascabile, non avrebbe saputo che farsene alla lunga. – Va’. A. Casa. – ordinò in tono secco. Odiava ripetersi.

\- Ma … -/- Non ho tempo da perdere con te.

\- Ma Na-nii ha detto che se lui non c’è potevo contare su di te! Ha detto che … che … -/- Moccioso. Il dobe è tale per un motivo, ti pare? Non crollerà il mondo se rientri per una sera ad un orario diverso dal solito.

\- Ma … -/- Vai a casa. – scandì nuovamente, la pazienza ormai esaurita del tutto. –  Ho da fare. Vattene.

Era meglio anche per lui che non fosse visto frequentare un criminale riconosciuto, in fondo. Gli stava solo facendo un favore. A lui e alla sua pazienza esaurita.

Il tempo di chiudersi il portoncino d’ingresso alle spalle, e il moccioso era stato dimenticato.

 

Kira mise il broncio, ma rimase a guardarlo mentre entrava in casa e serrava con decisione la porta dietro di sé. Guardò il cielo ancora spaventosamente chiaro, ed esitò mordendosi il labbro. Però Na-nii aveva detto che doveva avere fiducia nel suo teme, e lui gli aveva detto di tornare a casa, che non sarebbe successo niente. Se Na-nii aveva detto che poteva fidarsi del teme, allora lui lo avrebbe fatto. Perché lui credeva a quello che diceva Na-nii. Quindi, si sarebbe fidato anche lui. Annuì a se stesso. Sicuramente, pensò avviandosi, se non lo aveva accompagnato come Na-nii, voleva dire che non vedeva pericoli all’orizzonte. Non sarebbe successo niente, per una volta, no? Na-nii in fondo non faceva poi molto quando lo accompagnava, no?

Mmh … ora che la cosa era risolta, doveva trovare un bel nome per il teme di Na-nii. Non poteva certo chiamarlo “Uchiha-san”, storse il naso solo al pensarci, e se lo avesse chiamato ancora “stronzo” l’istinto gli diceva che avrebbe passato un bel guaio. All’improvviso si illuminò. Aveva trovato il nome giusto! Domani sarebbe andato a trovare il teme e gli avrebbe comunicato il suo regalo. Aveva detto di essere commosso dal suo affetto. Sperava non si sarebbe messo a piangere. Rise, compiaciuto di se stesso e saltellò felice verso casa, l’agitazione scomparsa.


	9. Nove

**_.9._**

Sasuke una volta entrato andò direttamente in salotto. Aprì il fascicolo che Shikamaru gli aveva dato e si concentrò. Doveva capire cosa avesse attirato l’attenzione di Naruto. In modo da pianificare le proprie mosse in conformità con le sue.

Tre ore dopo, aveva riletto due volte tutte le carte, e non aveva trovato nulla. Si stava concedendo una pausa tè per stemperare la frustrazione, quando sentì dei rumori alla porta.

Normalmente sarebbe stato strano. Aveva infatti scoperto che Naruto non era molto ricercato dai suoi amici. Non senza un precedente accordo almeno. Se l’occasione era programmata, allora non c’era verso di lasciare la mandria di bufali fuori di casa. Ci aveva provato, e si era ritrovato ubriaco con loro senza neppure volerlo.

Assente però dalla casa l’unico essere che avrebbe tollerato con un sorriso una tale intrusione arbitraria, non esistevano che due persone che avrebbero sfidato la decapitazione con l’essere non tollerante rimanente. Tutti gli altri erano semplicemente improbabili. Ma Tsunade non avrebbe avuto remore a bussare con urgenza, dato che solo un’urgenza l’avrebbe spinta ad arrivare là data la mancanza del suo bambino, e Sakura avrebbe direttamente sfondato la porta e sarebbe entrata, visto lo stato d’animo in cui si sarebbe trovata ad  essere in quel momento.

Appoggiò la tazza sul tavolo e prese il kunai della cucina. Naruto non era stato per nulla soddisfatto quando aveva scoperto le armi nascoste in giro per la casa: non ne avrebbe avuto bisogno nel villaggio, gli aveva detto; nessuno gli voleva fare del male, gli aveva detto; ma lui era ovviamente più saggio e accorto del biondo, e aveva tenuto le sue armi a portata di mano. Naruto alla fine si era rassegnato, dandogli del paranoico con manie di persecuzione. Tz. Gli avrebbe fatto pagare pure questa.

Si avvicinò alla porta, e aprì con cautela.

Nell’ombra della sera che scivolava in quella della notte, non vide nulla.

Stava già per richiudere, quando un lamento gli fece pensare fosse stato un animale a fare il rumore di prima. Un animale che magari era ancora lì, e che lui non aveva visto.

Esitò un attimo, poi decise di controllare. Si guardò intorno, e percorse la distanza tra il portone d’ingresso e il cancello sulla strada.

Fu lì che lo trovò.

\- Moccioso? – chiese conferma a se stesso, basito dalla scoperta appena fatta.

Il bambino era appallottolato nell’ombra della recinzione di legno del giardino anteriore, e sembrava più piccolo di quando lo aveva visto nel pomeriggio. Un fievole gemito fu tutto quello che ricevette come risposta.

Velocemente, controllò non ci fosse qualcun altro oltre il piccolo e, posata l’arma a terra, gli si inginocchiò accanto per controllarne le condizioni.

\- Akira? Mi senti? Kira? – era stato picchiato. Aveva un occhio che si indovinava pesto anche al buio, e la guancia era rosso fuco e gonfia.

Le palpebre iniziarono a fremere leggermente e si trovò a fissare il verde chiaro di una iride confusa che faticava a mettere a fuoco. –  Chi … Chi-nii?

Il braccio sembrava rotto.

\- Chi ti ha picchiato? -  gli chiese con voce brusca.

Aveva escoriazioni su entrambe le braccia e le gambe erano piene di graffi.

\- ‘Spiace, Chi-nii.

Ignorò di nuovo il modo in cui il marmocchio lo stava chiamando. Non era il momento.

\- Chi ti ha picchiato?

Ematomi ovunque. Doveva farlo vedere ad un dottore. Perché Sakura non era mai nei paraggi quando aveva bisogno di lei?

\- Papà … arrabbiato. Ho usato i soldi … mele. Na-nii ha detto … venire … succedeva.

Sasuke sentì un’emozione di cui aveva dimenticato quasi perfettamente l’esistenza farsi largo in lui. Senso di colpa.

Aveva mandato un bambino a casa da un genitore violento. Quando avrebbe dovuto capire che lo era. Praticamente Kira glielo aveva detto. Gli aveva detto che non poteva andare a casa ancora. Il perché non era rilevante. Lui glielo aveva detto.

Ma a Sasuke non importava, semplicemente. Non gli importava che il bambino che chiamava il dobe Na-nii contasse su di lui. Che Naruto contasse su di lui.

Kami … quanto gli ci sarebbe voluto per ritornare umano? Quanto gli ci sarebbe voluto per non ferire più la sua famiglia?

La rabbia e il disprezzo che provava per se stesso in quel momento era pari a quella che aveva provato per Konoha.

\- Oi! Invece di stare là a fissare, andate a chiamare un medico. – raccolse con tutta l’attenzione possibile il bambino e si girò per rientrare.

Un’ombra aggraziata e sottile, si mosse dalla sua postazione al cancello, ed avanzò verso di lui. - Non verrà nessuno. Lo sai. Nessuno si azzarderà ad entrare in contatto con il nukenin più pericoloso dopo Orochimaru, Sasuke-kun.

Sasuke suggerì allora con sarcasmo - Allora va’ a chiamare l’Hokage. Lei non ha paura di me. – da sopra la spalla, varcando la soglia di casa.

\- Perché dovrei farlo. Il mio compito è fare la guardia a te. Non occuparmi di un bambino.

Sasuke si voltò per squadrare il suo  “carceriere”. Portava una maschera, ma quel suo modo di fare strafottente  era inconfondibile. Anche senza abilità innata.

\- Ma come. Pensavo che tutti i ninja di Konoha fossero votati all’altruismo? – ribatté con sarcasmo - Fa’ niente. Me ne occuperò io allora.

\- Non è neppure una tua responsabilità. Il ragazzino avrebbe potuto andare ad una stazione di polizia o all’ospedale, invece di attraversare mezzo villaggio per venire qui. È stato stupido.

Perché avrebbe dovuto spiegare a quella tizia una cosa che faticava a trovare meritevole di interesse lui stesso?

La ignorò ed entrò in salotto. L’altra lo seguì.

\- Il tuo compito è sorvegliarmi da fuori. – la riprese seccamente, distendendo il più delicatamente possibile il bambino sul divano. Poi andò a recuperare la cassetta del pronto soccorso che teneva in cucina per quando Naruto decideva di sorprenderlo con un tentativo di avvelenamento gratuito. Inumidì delle garze e cominciò delicatamente a pulire dalla polvere le ferite incrostate di sangue.

\- Non vorrei mai che facessi qualcosa al bambino.

\- Ma che premuroso da parte tua … Se sei così preoccupata, perché non vai a chiamare un dottore, allora?

L’altra sospirò, falsamente delusa, e disse, agitando una mano in aria, l’altra saldamente posata su di un fianco. – Non sei per niente divertente, Uchiha. – e scomparve in una nuvola bianca.

\- Stupide donne rancorose. Quando ritorni, mi ripagherai pure questo, usuratonkachi.


	10. Dieci

**_.10._**

Mezz’ora dopo, era in pieno dilemma esistenziale, con le braccia incrociate, fermo in piedi davanti al divano, a fissare il bambino svenuto.

Aveva ripulito tutti i tagli, ma come aveva immaginato inizialmente un braccio era risultato rotto. Certo, avrebbe potuto ricomporre la frattura da solo, ma torturare il bambino non gli pareva corretto, quando un medico avrebbe potuto farlo senza fargli male. Quindi, che fare?

Avrebbe dovuto portarlo in ospedale, per poi essere naturalmente fermato come perpetuatore del crimine.

Violenza su minore. Fantastico. Gli mancava, quell’accusa, nella sua collezione. Se era fortunato, poteva pure essere sospettato di abusi.

Per quando fosse riuscito a spiegare come erano andate veramente le cose – e detestava la sola idea - , il padre di Kira sarebbe stato chiamato, e lui sbattuto in cella. E in tutta onestà, non gli andava di fare di nuovo conoscenza con le celle di Konoha, e neppure l’idea di riconsegnare il marmocchio alle mani del proprio aguzzino.

Inoltre non sapeva se sarebbe stata una buona idea spostare il piccolo. Se avesse avuto delle lesioni di cui lui non si era accorto? Se fossero peggiorate durante il trasporto? Non aveva modo di controllare senza chakra. E a parte bendare e prendersi cura delle ferite più gravi per evitare di morire dissanguato, non aveva mai avuto interesse per l’arte medica. C’era sempre stato qualcuno a farlo per lui. Cazzo. Lui era un assassino, non una crocerossina.

Andare a chiamare qualcuno? … Ma chi?

Se si fosse avvicinato alla casa dell’Hokage, si sarebbe ritrovato bello che morto, o almeno impegnato a non diventarlo, nel giro di pochi secondi. Gli anbu a sua protezione non avrebbero visto di buon occhio un traditore che si avvicinava di notte al loro capo. Non gli avrebbero lasciato il tempo di spiegare – di nuovo, ne odiava il solo pensiero – e lo avrebbero costretto a difendersi. E a quel punto sarebbe finita. Loro sarebbero morti, e lui avrebbe dovuto lasciare il villaggio. Di nuovo. E non sopportava che qualcuno lo obbligasse a fare qualcosa. Aveva avuto abbastanza intromissioni nel suo libero arbitrio da bastargli per due vite. Ora voleva essere lui a decidere, e in quel momento non voleva lasciare il villaggio. Non adesso. Non per questo.

Avrebbe potuto andare da Shizune. Peccato che a metà del pensiero si era ricordato dell’abitudine della donna di passare la notte in ospedale dopo un turno imprevisto. Lo sapeva perché era andata a trovarlo spesso in ospedale, quando vi era stato costretto dopo l’ultima battaglia, e avevano passato le sue lunghe notti insonni a rieducare alla mobilità la schiena ferita in un silenzio confortevole. Era probabile che con quel convegno medico in mezzo ai piedi, fossero a corto di personale. Il che voleva dire che il braccio destro dell’Hokage aveva probabilmente coperto l’assenza di un collega. Il che portava alla spiacevole conclusione che Shizune era in ospedale, al momento.

Chi altri conosceva con competenze mediche sufficienti?

Gli pareva di aver registrato un commento su Ino, fatto da Sakura qualche tempo prima, ma non ne era sicuro. E poi … Ino?! Vogliamo scherzare? Sarebbe stato come consegnare l’ascia al boia dopo averla ben affilata.

La Hyuga? Sì, perché avvicinarsi alla residenza principale di uno dei più importanti casati di Konoha sarebbe risultato molto più semplice dell’avvicinamento alla casa dell’Hokage. E poi aveva un’abilità innata, non era detto fosse pure un medico.

Naruto lo avrebbe saputo.

Naruto sapeva sempre questi insignificanti particolari sulle insignificanti esistenze che lo circondavano.

Naruto avrebbe saputo dirgli a chi poteva rivolgersi. Forse lo aveva anche fatto, nel corso dei suo voli pindarici giornalieri. Ma chi avrebbe mai ascoltato un dobe farneticante? Lui, che era una persona razionale, di certo no. E quindi ora era lì con il suo dubbio esistenziale.

Cazzo.

Cosa doveva fare? Aveva preso decisioni più difficili in meno tempo.

 

Il bussare secco che seguì, penetrò sgradito nella linea del suo pensiero.

Andò ad aprire, troppo frustrato per pensare di prendere precauzioni contro il molestatore potenziale, e gli abbaiò in faccia un cordiale – Che c’è. – per poi impietrirsi alla vista di Ino.

Che sollevò un sopracciglio, incurante del cattivo umore evidente dell’altro, e lo salutò con un tranquillo – Buona sera Sasuke-kun. Ti ho perso di vista, questo pomeriggio. Hai poi trovato Shika anche da solo?

Sasuke assottigliò gli occhi. –  Sono occupato, Ino. Non hai nessun altro da infastidire?

\- Che maniere … e io che ero venuta per dare una mano. – si affrettò a dichiarare lei quando la porta le stava per essere chiusa in faccia. Sorrise, quando si fermò. – Ten mi è venuta a chiamare, prima, dicendo che avevi un’emergenza medica. –  il sorriso si ampliò e lei lo guardò di sottecchi, giocando leziosamente con i capelli che le scendevano sulla spalla scoperta dalla canotta. – Dove hai la bua, Sasuke-kun? La dottoressa Ino è qui per fartela passare.

Ma diceva sul serio? Meglio non indagare. Fece per chiudere decisamente la porta sul ghigno femminile, ma una mano si posò sul battente premendo forte. – Aspetta, aspetta! Kami, non si può neppure più scherzare … Andiamo … Ten mi ha detto che c’era qualcuno che aveva bisogno di un dottore, di venire da te. Pensavo Naruto fosse tornato, e non aveste voglia di disturbare l’Hokage per un graffietto da poco. So che Naruto odia far preoccupare la gente, e odia altrettanto appassionatamente gli aghi, e dato che Sakura non c’è, ho supposto che avesse pensato a me.

Quasi cadde lunga distesa al suolo, quando la pressione dall’interno cessò.

\- In salotto. – laconico, Sasuke  si stava già dirigendo verso la direzione indicata.

Ino sbuffò. Così non era per nulla divertente.

\- Allora? Cosa ti sei fatto questa volta? E come? Sei caduto da un pero, Naruto? Oppure sei inciampato … - si interruppe sorpresa all’insolito spettacolo.

Uchiha Sasuke, terribile vendicatore, era in piedi di fianco al divano con la sua solita espressione torva e le braccia incrociate, e fissava la figura sdraiatavi sopra come se la volesse incenerire. Solo che la figura non era quella del “suo” eterno amico dobe.

\- Cosa ci fa un bambino sul tuo divano?

\- Potresti fare domande stupide DOPO averlo curato?

Il tentativo di omicidio attraverso lo sguardo che ne seguì, ebbe lo stesso grado di efficacia che Ino si aspettava, ovvero nullo. L’Uchiha non la stava nemmeno guardando. Fissava invece il cucciolo di uomo che aveva invaso così brutalmente la sua privacy, e sembrava starsi ponendo la sua stessa domanda.

Ino si avvicinò al divano, e iniziò a curare il piccolo senza commentare ulteriormente.

Beh … tutto sommato la situazione si prospettava divertente.


End file.
